


Even Lisa Ships It

by QuincyK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was tired of people writing Lisa as a heinous bitch, Lisa ships it, M/M, Not really though, So I wrote this for a contest on tumblr, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuincyK/pseuds/QuincyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa always knew there was something missing in her relationship with Dean. </p>
<p>I wrote this for DestielDrabblesDaily's contest on tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Lisa Ships It

Dean tapped the steering wheel nervously as he turned down the final street. He didn’t think anything bad was was going to happen, but this was always kind of a big step in his relationships. 

“Dean? Are you ok?”

He glanced over at his girlfriend Lisa, her brown eyes filled with worry. He sighed and forced his hand to stop moving. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous, I guess. I really want you and Cas to hit it off.” _Because if you don’t, this ain't gonna last much longer,_ he added silently. 

She smiled reassuringly at him and reached over to squeeze his leg. “I’m sure we’ll get along great. We both care about you, right? So we already have something in common!”

He gave her a small smile and focused back on the road. He pulled into the parking lot of Cas’s apartment complex, quickly finding a spot. He led the way to his best friend’s door and knocked once before simply walking in. 

“Cas?” he called from the entryway. The smell of spaghetti and garlic filled the air, making Dean’s mouth water. 

“Oh, it smells heavenly in here,” Lisa remarked, as she eyed the apartment. Dean nodded and led her further into the living room before spotting Cas in the kitchen. He was stirring something in a pot on the stove, swaying to whatever was coming out of his headphones. It looked like he hadn’t even tried to brush out his messy dark hair. 

Dean couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face at the sight of him. He walked up behind him and ruffled his hair. Cas turned in surprise and smiled when he saw his friend. “Hello, Dean,” he said quietly. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and then held up the spoon that he had been stirring the sauce with. “Taste this. Do you think it needs more basil?”

Dean leaned forward and slurped the little bit of sauce off the spoon. “Nah, tastes perfect, Cas. Like always.” Cas blushed and grinned at the compliment. Dean tugged on the back of his sweater. “Come on, dork, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend.” 

Cas nodded and returned the spoon to the pot before turning around. They didn’t even need to move though, Lisa had followed Dean and was standing in the entrance of the kitchen. 

“Cas, this is my girlfriend, Lisa. Lisa,” Dean smiled wide and swung his arm around Cas’s shoulders. “this is Castiel, my best friend since basically forever-” “we met in college, Dean-” “He’s a weird little nerd, but he’s pretty cool.” 

Cas rolled his eyes but smiled good naturedly. He extended his hand to Lisa. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lisa. You can call me Cas.”

“It’s great to meet you too, Cas,” Lisa said. She was looking at them with the oddest expression that Dean had ever seen. “Lis?” he asked. “Are you ok?”

Her face cleared and she smiled. “Of course, just hungry. It smells delicious, Cas.”

***

Lisa Braeden sat alone in her apartment that night in a state of shock. 

She had always known that there was something missing from her relationship with Dean. But she couldn’t ever put her finger on what it was. Dean was everything that she wanted and she knew that he cared for her. But there was always… something. But since she could never put a name to it and Dean didn’t seem to notice, she hadn’t seen any reason to do anything about it. She was happy enough. 

That something, it turned out, was whatever he had with Castiel. 

Lisa had been dating Dean for about four months and had never seen him as joyful as he was tonight with Cas.

She had suspected when they stood so close at the stove but had known it the moment Dean had introduced them to each other. She was his girlfriend, but he had introduced Cas to her with such pride and exuberance, the kind that was usually reserved for significant others. He practically glowed, and that's what had been missing. 

Dean didn’t glow when he was with her. 

She had watched closely and Castiel appeared to feel the same way, albeit more reserved. He watched Dean with such a quiet adoration that Lisa felt she was intruding every time they made eye contact. 

They were in love with each other and while she couldn’t say for sure for Castiel, she was positive Dean didn’t even know. 

She needed to do something about that. If she just broke up with him, nothing would change, she was sure. Dean deserved to be happy and Lisa was going to make sure it happened. 

***  
The first step, Lisa realized, was helping Dean figure out his sexuality. She doubted he even knew it was possible to be attracted to both men and women. 

So one day, when they were just being lazy, she made an obviously loud snort at her phone. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked, quirking an eyebrow. She turned the phone toward him, the screen showing a woman with an awful haircut and lips nearly three sizes too big for her face. “Look at this, it’s my ex-girlfriend, Mona. Can you believe she got lip implants? and that haircut, ugh. So glad I dodged that bullet.” She pulled her phone back and continued to scroll nonchalantly. 

“Wait, hold on- your _what?_ ” Dean spluttered. She looked up and barely held back her laughter at his face. “My ex-girlfriend,” she said slowly. “you knew I had dated before, Dean.”

“Well, yeah, but I… I didn’t know you used to be a lesbian! Which is fine, by the way,” he quickly added. 

She rolled her eyes. “I was never a lesbian, Dean. I’m bi-sexual. It means I’m attracted to both genders.” 

She sat quietly and watched as he processed this. “That’s really a thing?” he finally asked. She gave a small smile. “Yeah, it is.” 

She went back to scrolling on her phone as he stared at the wall. “Huh.”

***  
Her next step was to get Dean and Castiel to spend more time together. Preferably in more relationship-y settings. 

So after insisting on inviting Castiel to dinner with her and Dean, she faked a call in at work and left them there to enjoy the evening. 

She did this many times. With different excuses. Sometimes she didn’t even bother showing up at all.

***  
She accomplished step three without even knowing it was needed. One Saturday, while they were watching a particularly bad Hallmark movie, the protagonist yelled passionately about how “that isn’t what I want! I don’t want to be married!” and Dean snorted. 

She paused the movie and raised an eyebrow in his direction. “What was that for?”

“Oh come on,” Dean waved at the screen. “Isn’t that what everyone wants? Get married, have kids, white picket fence, the whole apple-pie life? It’s the American dream for a reason.” 

Lisa stared at him before slowly shaking her head. “Yeah, but it's not the only one. Lots of people are perfectly happy never marrying. Others, never having kids or having lots of kids. People find happiness and purpose in all places, in all kinds of ways, Dean. There’s no ‘right thing’ to want out of life. Everyone is different and what makes them happy is going to be different.” 

She held Dean’s gaze as he stared intently at her, as if searching for a lie. After a moment, he simply said, “huh,” and turned back to the tv. They finished the movie in silence. 

***  
The hardest part was pulling away from Dean physically. Lisa had dealt with the emotional turmoil and was now fully on board with the Dean/Cas train. But Dean was not aware of this change in their relationship and shutting down physical advances was a delicate process. 

She began with easy excuses and gentle rebuttals that didn’t always work against Dean’s charm. She was only human. But it became easier the more time Dean spent with Castiel (thanks to her, Lisa thought proudly). Dean didn’t pursue physical intimacy as often and was much quicker to back down at even the smallest resistance on Lisa’s part. 

She often caught him staring into space and when he snapped out of it, he always looked vaguely guilty. She could guess why. 

It was almost time for the final push. 

***  
In order for Castiel and Dean to not get too suspicious, Lisa did occasionally stay for dinner. Not often, because she unsurprisingly felt like a third wheel. But it happened. On one such night, all three of them had arrived from work at the same time and walked into the restaurant together. 

After they were led to their table, Lisa watched with amusement as Dean reached to pull out Castiel’s chair before stopping with a look of chagrin and pulling out Lisa’s instead. With a thrill of excitement and a heavy heart, she knew it was time. 

Dinner flew by fast and when Dean returned Lisa to her apartment she brought him over to the couch. 

“Dean, we need to talk,’ she began. 

He sat down slowly, wariness in his eyes. “Ok. Whats up?”

She took a deep breath and said resolutely, “I think we should break up.”

Lisa had expected a reaction along the lines of shock, disbelief, maybe even anger. Instead, Dean looked at her with his face full of fear. 

“Why is that?” He asked, voice shaking. 

He knows, she realized. He knows why and it scares him. 

She placed her hand on his arm and smiled warmly at him. “Dean, do you remember our conversation about different things making people happy?”

He swallowed and nodded. 

“Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that I’m that thing for you?”

He stared at her for a few moments before dropping his head and whispering, “no.”

That hurt more than she expected, but she ignored it and squeezed his arm. “Then I suggest you go be with the man who is.” 

There was a beat of silence and then he was hugging her so tight she thought her ribs would crack. 

“Thank you,” he choked out and everything that she had done was worth it. 

“You’re welcome,” she said, patting his back. “now go, and you better call me tomorrow to tell me how it went.” 

He nodded and practically ran out the door. She walked to the window and watched as Dean Winchester sped away from her apartment and toward his happiness. 

Lisa Braeden is not ashamed to admit that she cried that night. 

She also cried at Dean and Castiel’s wedding, but that was for a whole different reason.


End file.
